Tso Lan
Tso Lan is the Demon Sorcerer of Moon who hailed from a family consisting of himself as well as seven siblings and later on his nephew Drago. Personality When compared to his siblings, Tso Lan has a very calm personality. He seems to be highly intelligent. Like them, he appears to proud to a certain degree, and can be cruel. History Tso Lan is the oldest of his brothers and sisters and is the Demon Sorcerer of Moon. He was banished by the Immortal He Xiangu. Tso Lan's portal is located halfway between the Earth and the Moon. Using a space station in that orbit, the Dark Hand was able to open Tso Lan's portal. He then set about covering the moon with his dark magic. He planned to pull it out of its orbit, wrecking Earth's landscapes and adapting them to his liking. He was defeated, and banished with a lotus pod. In the Demon World saga, Tso Lan was one of the final four Demons left unbanished to challenge the J-Team. He fought El Toro who was using the Rooster Talisman, and managed to defeat him. However, he was banished with the rest by Uncle. His demon Chi was located in a lotus pod in a zoo habitat, and briefly absorbed by a Panda bear. Drago got hold of it after Uncle attempted to draw it out, and engaged an Earth Chi carrying Jackie, who held off Drago long enough for Uncle to remove the Moon Chi from Drago. It was drained from Drago, but was reabsorbed during the final confrontation with him. Powers and Abilities Like his siblings, Tso Lan is a very powerful sorcerer, and being a Moon Demon, he has the ability to alter gravity. He is usually seen levitating, which could be another example of his gravity powers. At one point, he tosses Po Kong like a feather, which is either him simply performing another gravity trick, or a sign that he is physically strong. He is powerful enough to cover the moon with his magic and pull it out of orbit. While fighting Jackie and El Toro, Tso Lan is shown shooting powerful bolts made up of dark energy. Tso Lan is telepathic, as his long tongue is always out of his mouth and his mouth never seems to move, but he speaks very clearly. He has also been seen teleporting. Appearances Season 2 *''The Stronger Evil'' *''The J-Team'' *''Shanghai Moon'' *''The Eighth Door'' *''Demon World (Part 1)'' *''Demon World (Part 2)'' Season 5 *''Black and White and Chi All Over'' Trivia *In all of his appearances Tso Lan was seen walking only one time when he, Dai Gui and Bai Tza met with Shendu in chamber with Book of Ages in Demon World (Part 2). *He appears to be some kind of an insectoid, with his four arms and pincers. *He is the only demon whose portal is not located on Earth. Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Demon Sorcerers Category:Villains Category:Banished Category:Male Characters Category:Chinese Characters